


Healing Wounds

by LuckyDraper



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDraper/pseuds/LuckyDraper
Summary: After suffering critical damage from the enemies on the battlefield. For the rest of the day, Chrom and the shepherds take it upon themselves to recover, especially himself. During his recovery, he deals with two people. A dancer who feels she was the reason as to how he is currently and a tactician who wants to help him get better so Chrom may be able to lead the Shepherds in time for another battle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be two chapters as I think it will work better that way.

A weeping Olivia kneeled down at an injured Chrom with her hands clasped together on the edge of his bed. She apologized profusely for being the indirect cause of what lead to him aching in pain if he so much moved a single muscle. The shepherds outside of Chrom's tent could hear and surprised that it was coming from her as she barely said a word most times. It surprised Chrom too but also impressed him.

Prior conversations they had with each other, he would be the first one to speak as she was the type of person you needed to talk to first. This time it was the exact opposite. She came inside his tent and was the first to speak. Chrom had to guess that the feeling of guilt is what got her to act differently than usual or she was getting used to talking to the shepherds. He hoped for the latter as it would show that she has been making progress since she first joined his army.

Soon enough, the dancer would run out of breath. She started mumbling her words to the point where they were incomprehensible. This gave Chrom the chance to be able to speak.

"Olivia?"

"Y-yes, milord?" She huffed.

Before he would continue, Chrom smiled at her in hopes that it would make her more comfortable. He saw that it didn't do anything to her as she was still busy panting. He did have her attention, so it was at least something.

"No need to apologize, it would have been way worse if you fended yourself on your own," He watched Olivia's eyes widen. "After all, we'd be down our only dancer."

Olivia's eyes lowered to the floor while her stature shrunk. Chrom felt that he took a few steps back instead of forward in making her feel better when she did this.

Chrom tilted his head and groaned in pain. Which was strange to him. All the damage hit upon him by his enemies were from the neck below.

"Is there something else troubling you besides this?"

There was an awkward silence. Olivia took her time answering her leader's question until she was ready.

"I feel I get in the way. Like today, I needed you to defend me because I can't do it myself." She said. "If only I was one of the knights or-or one of the archers." 

Chrom raised a brow. He was glad that at least that didn't hurt him like it did when he tilted his head earlier or moving any other part of his body.

"Why would you wish to be one of the archers or the knights? We have plenty of those."

"Right, you have plenty of them because they are the most useful on the battlefield. Which is why you only have one dancer because you only need one."

Chrom could feel the pain of the insecurity she was having about this like one of the slices that hit him on the battlefield. It made him wonder. Were there any other insecurities that floated through her mind? And if so, could he and the other shepherds take the time to do anything about it? He worried a lot about his subjects as their own problems could affect them in battles.

"Do you want to know the reason we have plenty of archers, knights, and whatever else is in the army and only one dancer?"

Olivia nodded to let him know she was willing to hear him out.

"The reason that we have plenty of archers and knights is that it would be harder if we only had one to take on all our enemies." He said. "We only need one dancer because you are strong enough to keep the whole army in spirits and together, and this isn't a small army either. There are a lot of people here you are helping without knowing it."

Olivia's face lit up and blushed. Chrom took that as a win as he celebrated in his mind.

"I never thought of it that way." She giggled afterward. "Am I really that important?"

"Of course, you wouldn't be here if you weren't."

Olivia's face got even brighter. "Okay, if I can do anything for you to make your recovery better. Please let me know."

"I will."

Satisfied with Chrom's answer, Olivia stood up and made her way to the tent's door. Her hand grasped the opening to the campsite. Revealing Lon'qu and Miriel both sitting by the campfire. She loosened her grip and turned around to face Chrom.

"Especially a dance!" She shouted, moving her body around in a dancing motion.

Chrom grinned. She joined the others soon after. Leaving Chrom alone in his tent. He felt that it would be a good idea to get some much-needed rest after all that to recover quickly. So he closed his eyes and rested.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout his slumber, Chrom awakened multiple times due to the throbbing pain that was burning his entire body.

He would toss and turn from side to side to try to get more comfortable and alleviate the pain. Creating more problems because of the pressure applied on one side towards the other as if it was working against it.

The prince would soon lay back down on his back when he first entered his bed. Thinking that there was no chance to get any uninterrupted sleep. He looked aimlessly around his tent with no real purpose other than the small privilege of focusing on something else other than the pain. 

A dimly lit lantern that he didn't know why had any light on in the first place. The wooden table and chair that he used to look at his map to see where the shepherds would venture to next which the lantern also sat upon. Lastly, the falchion that Chrom placed towards the tent's door as soon as he came into his tent.

While his eyes were on the falchion, Chrom noticed a gloved hand appear on the tent's door. He thought it must've been Olivia again until he took a closer look at it and realized that he was clearly mistaken. The glove didn't show any sort of skin, such as what Olivia would usually wear.

The person who had the gloved hand would peak his head in briefly until he noticed the prince saw him. The noticeable features of this person were his dark robe and the snow-white hair. The person removed his hand from the tent door and left Chrom back to himself again. 

"Robin?"

When he called out the tacticians name, he didn't think it was strong enough for him to hear, so he called out again. Robin would open the tent door and reappear in front of Chrom's view like he did seconds ago.

"My apologies if I had disrupted your sleep, I only wanted to see how you were doing."

The prince smiled, appreciating the care his friend had for his well-being. Even if he probably knew that Chrom wasn't up to par as he usually is.

"Not at all, I would hate to see you being concerned for me."

The tactician opened the door fully and allowed himself into the prince's tent. As he walked towards him, Chrom noticed that Robin had been carrying a book at his hip. It wasn't anything uncommon really, everywhere he and the shepherds went Robin always had one. Whether it be on the battlefield to cast spells or to read leisurely.

When Robin made it Chrom's bedside, he scanned the prince's exposed body. A bunch of slash marks scattered across his chest that made him remember how ripped Chrom's top was after getting pummeled. He was only glad that Chrom was able to come out alive.

"I was thinking about working on devising a strategy that will allow us to avoid this from happening twice."

"Worry about that tomorrow, you deserve to spend the rest of the day however you want."

"Then I would like to spend it with you if you wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't mind, I'd actually prefer to have some company currently." 

With Chrom's permission granted, Robin pulled the wooden chair that was at the table to Chrom's bedside to sit in. He would set the book he had slightly slanted on the chair's legs.

"So I came to see how you were doing, but since your awake, I can do one better and ask how you are doing."

"To put it simply, everything hurts."

Robin nodded. "Okay, I can see that was a bad way to start."

There was silence, and then there was laughter between the two like they were schoolchildren. Robin's awkwardness was just funny between the two of them. Once the laughter died down, they continued their conversation.

"In a strange way, I suppose what was dealt upon me was worth it."

Robin reached his hand onto Chrom's shoulder, covering his Mark of Naga that still remained unharmed.

"Could've been Olivia in her bed right now as I am and I would feel more guilty about it."

Robin pondered as to why Chrom would feel guilt over Olivia being in Chrom's position. He had remembered what transpired from the battle, at least from what was in his memory. Then it was able to make sense.

"Because you were the first one to notice that the reinforcements had arrived before anyone else when she was alone with them?"

"Yes, if I would've let that slide then I would not only have failed as a leader but also failed a subject when they were in need." He said. "The reason we are where we are now is because of everyone's efforts and sacrifices they made throughout this. Which makes me owe them for their commitment, personal or not."

Robin felt touched. He had always liked how Chrom was a different kind of royal than the ones he had read about in his historical books. The ones that used their power and title as a pitiful excuse to treat their subjects like dirt and feel that everything was owed to them because of it. 

Chrom was different, he was more like the ones that were always caring about the people around them and not letting the power that they had to get the best of them and actually use it for good. Selfless to a fault. To a degree so was his sisters Emmeryn and Lissa from interactions Robin had with them.

"That's true, I believe that some of your subjects may feel that they owe you," Robin said. "Myself included."

"You don't owe me-"

Robin cut Chrom off by interrupting him with as he stood up from his chair.

"So I ask... what is it that prince Chrom wants the most right now?"

To his question, Chrom only had one thing on his mind. Getting the rest that he desperately needed and not feeling the pain that was driving him insane that stopped him from getting it. So he told Robin about what was happening with him that he had not revealed earlier.

"The pain is keeping you awake?" Robin asked. "While you have been talking to me, have you noticed it has gotten worse?"

Chrom noticed that it was the complete opposite. With Robin, Chrom was putting his focus on Robin instead of the pain. It was still there, but it wasn't as troubling compared to before.

"Actually, while you were here, it has gotten weaker, and I think it's because I wasn't thinking about it as I was too busy talking with you."

Robin tapped the bottom of his lip. "So it was because you were distracted from it. Perhaps, I could even further that till your adequate enough to sleep properly."

Robin looked down at the floor and picked up the book still slanted on the chair.

"Would you be interested in the book I've been reading? I'll even start over if you want."

What Robin presented to Chrom wasn't a bad idea and was interested. A few times in the past, Chrom would see Robin's face dug deep in a book and saw how peaceful he looked. He had always wished that he could do the same yet always busy with another task at hand. Chrom had thought that this would be that chance and decided to take it.

"I would, but don't start over for me. Start where you currently are."

"You sure?"

Chrom nodded, and that was enough for Robin to open his book and read aloud to the prince.

As Robin read, it didn't take more than two pages for him to change the prince's mind. The chapter was about a big battle that confused Chrom.

The prince asked who the characters were, what lead up to this point for there to be a battle in the first place, who was good and who was evil, and many other questions that gave Robin a headache.

Chrom asked if Robin could start over and Robin hastily flipped all the pages until it was on page one so Robin can begin reading from there.

Chrom became tranced as Robin read. There was something about how Robin spoke so clearly and took his time reading that Chrom found very attractive. He was also able to understand the characters and plot better too.

They made it through five chapters before Robin would look up from his book and at Chrom.

"Ready for sleep yet?"

Chrom was disappointed that Robin asked but knew that the tactician needed sleep too. "I am,"

Robin closed the book and got out of his seat. He grabbed the chair and placed it back at the table. Feeling that it would be right to do before leaving.

"Robin, may I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"When you read these stories, have you ever thought about writing your own book?"

The tactician turned around, leaning on the wooden table with his lower body.

"It has crossed my mind, but there's no time with the war going on."

"Well, why not after all this is over? Start it from the beginning where I first met you."

"You mean when I woke up in the field with no memory? Are you sure that would be a good way to start a story?"

"I think you're capable of making it interesting," Chrom said. "I mean I'd read it."

"That means a lot, thanks Chrom."

With that, Robin left Chrom as the prince finally fell asleep, no longer the pain being a nuisance to him. All thanks to Robin.


End file.
